Talk:Hyper Beam (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)
Uh, no, the beams are not related at all except for the name. So I split them. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Based on the fact that we're pretty sure all of Retro has played SM at least once, there is no reason to think that they are "not related." I don't feel that we need two of these articles. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't want the Bryyonian ULF 18 to share a page with the Biosphere plant. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should ask the opinions of others and see what they think. Personnally, i think they should both stay separate, as they're both obviously made from different substances: one is made from Phazon, while the other one is made from... a never before seen material that only the Mother Brain was deemed worthy of acquiring. Since Phazon no longer exists during Super Metroid, it is unlikely that they're related; while they have the same name, they're both different in appearance/form, substance and effects (Mother Brain's weapon disables all of Samus' weapons, including power suit). (Latinlingo 01:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) I know what I didn't want. That is silly to even bring up because those two subjects are not related in-universe. These two are. You should have had a discussion prior to splitting the Hyper Beam page. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I say we leave it like last time, Before the Split. Metroid101 04:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think we should not merge them, just because they have the same name, doesn't mean that they have to be merged. They attack differently, appear in different games, and most of all, aren't the same beam --CaioNV 21:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I honestly think it should remain as two seperate articles due to their umm different "power source" and different games in which they appear PXNDXMTRD 22:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) These two beams are not related at all. Phazon is dead during SM and alive during MP3. One beam is Phazon, the other is a rainbow substance of... whatever. Why should they share a page due to their name? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Why shouldn't they share a page due to their name? They both seem to have similar functions and uses. (for your comment on Phazon, 1: I'm not even sure the Prime hyper beam IS Phazon, and, 2: The one is clearly a reference to the other.)Splitting these pages seems detrimental and takes up far too much space for what is essentially the same subject. (And i'm not saying the two are identical, the previous format, with the Prime version, Prime 3 version, and Super version, as well as it's appearance in Other M, should be listed in their own sections.) 14:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :The beams are made of different materials and look different. The Prime 1 & 2 beams is called the Phazon Beam, so it is made of phazon. Prime 3's Hyper Beam is also made of phazon, but Super Metroid's is not. You can charge Corruption's, but Super Metroid's can't. Super Metroid's has a rainbow-color effect to it, while Corruption's Hyper is just blue. One is only available at the end, but the other you get early in the game. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 14:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) So are we splitting the Plasma Beam too? And maybe the Wave Beam. At least the Wave Beam looks kind of similar and has a similar color, but it acts completely different (homing and electrical vs wall-passing).. whereas Plasma and Plasma-Prime have absolutely nothing in common besides the name. Dazuro 18:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I suppose so. Any disagreements? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 18:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ... Actually that was a disagreement. I was saying that since those are merged this should be too. <_< I mean, enemies in the 3D games act and look differently from their 2D counterparts, but they share articles. If they have the same name and are obviously based on each other, they should share an article. Prime was heavily based on Super, and official art even shows the old-style beam upgrades instead. The Plasma Beam is not that much more different than a Space Pirate, and then we get into really weird situations where we need separate articles for every game's incarnation of everything if we take that to its logical conclusion. The Final Fantasy wiki does that, and they have far more games and enemies than Metroid. It's not impossible or improbable to do. But it doesn't seem to be our style, judging from past policies. It might be a good idea though, in ways, since so many games change up attributes of enemies, or change their name localizations slightly, and that would keep things a lot simpler. Have a main Zoomer page which would link to M1's, SM's (geemers), Prime's, etc... Then we could go into detail on room locations, more detailed stats, etc and not fill up the main article. Dazuro 18:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) They aren't related, and they are completely different! They can be split! There's enough info to warrant a split, unlike Chute Leech and Choot. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Plasma and Plasma: Different color, different range, one pierces enemies and one doesn't, one lights things on fire and one doesn't, one stacks and one doesn't. Similar only in name. Just like Hyper and Hyper, except at least these have in common a ridiculously high rate of fire and being a "trump card" weapon. I don't understand why you start talking like this! Every time! I point out evidence against something you say! Does it make you feel more authoritative! You can disagree peaceably, you know. It helps to say something besides "they are different," though. I'm actually listing similarities and differences and encouraging discussion on it. You're just shouting SPLIT THEM SPLIT THEM! I'm not trying to pick a fight here, but I really don't appreciate this nonsense. Dazuro 19:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think the disambiguation that shows up when you write hyper beam on the search bar is satisfactory enough, as it shows the links to both Hyper Beam pages. Also, the plasma from Corruption is actually capable of stacking up. However, Im starting to lean for The Exterminator's suggestion (actually, first brought up by Dazuro) in separating the beam weapons from the 2d games and Primes. The hyper beams themselves have way too different origins: Phazon hyper beam was created from the PED system which in turn was originally created by the Space pirates (see preview trailer of corruption), while the Super Metroid hyper beam was possibly created from the remains of a mutated metroid and/or from the Mother Brain's (seemingly) absorbed laser attack. The plasma beams seen in MP1 and 2d games were created by Chozo, except the one obtained from Ghor. With all the differences mentioned by the previous post, the beam weapons do need to be split.(Latinlingo 21:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) yeah I've always questioned way the Plasma beams from Prime and Super are together :P Metroid101 21:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess we can split the Prime variants, but I see no need for the Hyper Beams to share a page. As such I will remove the tags from them once again. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You people are being so ridiculous. The Hyper Beam found in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is Phazon-based, that's it, nothing else. The Hyper Beam in Super Metroid is purely Energy based apparently. And hell, even if it isn't, it sure as hell isn't Phazon-based as the one in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. All Phazon dies in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. And Super Metroid takes place after all phazon dies. That's all the saying that needs to be said. I don't get why there is a mass discussion over it. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]00:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) See what PH said above. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 14:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know any source that claims the beam has Phazon in any form in it. Maybe the Phazon acts as an energy source that simply isn't matched until Super Metroid's version. Even if the beam itself was Phazon-based, it is clearly meant to be the same subject. If it wasn't, someone at Retro would have given it a different name. The beams aren't consistent in every game. (Fire and electricity effects added to the Plasma and Wave Beams, for instance.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Really? So what about the parts that explicitly say some cores/weak points/power sources/whatever can only be hurt by being overloaded by Phazon? What about the fact that all other Hyper abilities explicitly give you Phazon powers (lightning for the ball, for instance)? The fact that firing the hyper beam uses up your phazon reserves? Dazuro 17:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Of course we need seperate articles. Apart from the name, they are completley different beams. Merging them seems like a stupid idea. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Image Problem I think we may need a better picture. It would be better if the beam was actually firing. But because of the fact that this screen shot was taken at the same time Dark Samus was restoring energy, someone might mistake the Phazon around her for the actual beam. Sylux X 22:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC)